


New World

by lostplanetvoltia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Humans on Alternia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostplanetvoltia/pseuds/lostplanetvoltia
Summary: The journal of John Egbert detailing the events of discovering a new planet and the subsequent consequences.





	New World

 

 

We didn’t know what was going to happen that day. If we had...if we had, then maybe everything would have gone differently.

 

We were naive back then. We had been traveling for months, searching for someplace to stop and replenish our supplies. We happened on a planet that had two moons - one green and the other magenta. It happened to be a new world that was not charted on any star maps. Nobody on the crew was thinking as we approached the planet. All of us was were tired and wanted off the space ship. We didn’t follow the procedures for greeting an unknown sentient species, so it made sense that the inhabitants didn’t meet us with friendly arms. When we landed, we saw that the ruling species was bipedal, like us, but had grey skin, yellow sclera, black hair and horns. The most striking thing that we should have noticed was that they were smaller than us. We approached them to say hello, we come in peace and all that noise.

 

They, instead, attacked what they perceived as invaders on their world. Though exhausted and taken by surprise, we fought back to defend ourselves. One of my friends, Jade Harley, was shot down by the native soldiers while she was desperately trying to call for backup from whichever military outpost could hear her call for help. Backup came, but it was too late for her. The extra ships came with the supplies we needed, as well as other scout ships to better map out the new world we landed on. Bodies of the aliens were strewn all over the ground, but we didn’t put much thought into it. The military rounded up the rest of the natives and began to explore the new world.

 

We had stayed on the planet for a few weeks before we were under attack by an incoming fleet of aliens. We thought they were enemies of the planet’s natives, coming in to pick off what they could from their fallen foes. We were oh so wrong. When the invaders landed and we got a closer look at them, it became clear just what we were dealing with.

 

It was the adults, who were off world, coming back to avenge their children we slaughtered.

 

Coming to this planet was a huge mistake. In our exhaustion, my crew accidently set off an interdimensional war between the humans and the trolls. As I write down this last entry, I only pray that the end comes quickly and that others who find my journal will not make the same mistakes we made when approaching the natives of this planet.

 

-John Egbert


End file.
